GSM originally stood for Groupe Special Mobile, a European study group formed in 1982 to study and develop criteria for a pan-European mobile telephone system. GSM is currently recognized as an acronym for Global System for Mobile communications, and represents the criteria developed as a result of the work of the Groupe Special Mobile. In general, GSM represents a set of mobile telephone standards and specifications. Equipment that meets GSM standards in one GSM network is compatible with any GSM network. GSM networks now exist worldwide.